Grimmjow In Hell
by dogert
Summary: A remake of "The Grimm Of Zero". A new concept and a new start. Louise summons a being that may just help her in the days to come. A feral beast is a great companion after all. New Grimmjow from 624.


**AN: I decided to redo a fanfiction I tried to do many months ago, I hope this story will be able to capture Grimmjow's personality more. I'm not sure how frequent the updates will be so please forgive me, enjoy and please review. It helps.**

Today was the day, Louise could feel it, like an essence in her body telling her that everything will go right. Louise was tired of everything, all the bullying, the glares, the insults and her own family's disregards for her inability to perform magic. Though all that ends today, she knew she'll do an amazing job today. After all today she would summon her familiar, her lifelong companion, her familiar who would always be there and be a testament to the fact that she can cast magic.  
Being nervous was a big problem as Louise finally got out of her bed and readied herself. Then rushing down to get her day started, to begin a new day which would shock her to her very core.

After her breakfast she went along with all her classmates who had to meet up in one of the courtyards to summon a familiar. Everyone was summoning there familiars one after another. Louise's rival and biggest thorn in her side even got a flame salamander, a rare thing to get. Another one of her classmates even got a dragon. A very strange and rare thing to get for a Mage. Only the strongest mage's could hope to summon a dragon.

As everyone was finishing up, only Louise hadn't gone yet. " please hurry and summon your familiar." Said the professor. " yes Mr Colbert" Louise responded to her teacher. As she was getting ready to summon her familiar she felt a slight pressure on her shoulders, not knowing that she was not the only one, all her classmates felt the same thing. A pressure that seemed to radiate from out of nowhere making them feel sluggish. Through the slight suffocation Louise started to chant and as she did the feeling of pressure started to leave everyone.

"In the name of the five elements I command thee come forth and protect me my beautiful and powerful familiar!" As she chanted a circle appeared before her. Surprising everyone before it exploded. What would happen next would shock everyone. As the smoke cleared they saw a blue haired man wearing black pants and a black sleeveless vest standing with his hands in his pant pockets, with his eyes closed and his face in a scowl. A white mask like object adorned his mouth in the shape of teeth.  
At this moment Louise was in shock did she summon a commoner? She was going into depressed mood until everyone felt the hair around them thicken and the suffocating feeling return.  
Just then the blue haired man disappeared. Then they saw him appear in front of Louise in shock she gasped as the man grabbed her by the throat lifting her up off the ground.

"You fucking bitch! It was you wasn't it, I was close to killing that other brat and then a fucking portal takes me away. This was your doing wasn't it!" The man yelled as he gripped her throat tighter strangling her.  
Professor Colbert being able to stand with the support of his staff tried to cast a fireball and shot it towards the blue haired man's direction. As the blazing ball hit him, Colbert was surprised to see him simply standing there well chocking his student. In shock Colbert couldn't comprehend it, even though it was a simpler spell, he knew he put enough power behind it to incapacitate someone or give them Severe burns but this man just shrugged it off like nothing.

At this point Louise's face was covered in tears as she couldn't breathe and frightened beyond measure. Until the blue haired man threw her down. Louise being out of mans grasp felt the sudden suffocating pressure she just got out renew but now on her whole body. A strange power pushing her down.  
The man walked towards the staff bearing man who attacked him. As he neared his scowling face turned to a smirking grin as he started laughing. " Did you think that would harm me old man, who do you think I am!" He growled as he kicked the professor in the gut sending him into one of the many walls of surrounding them. Arousing many screams as many people came out of buildings surrounding the blue haired assailant.

"Enough!" An old man appeared along with many other teachers. "You dare injure a a teacher and a student no less!" The elderly man yelled as he readied his wand.  
" Killing Vermin like you shouldn't be an issue, don't get in the way of my prey or I'll kill you." The blue haired man said with a predatory look in his eyes. As he preceded to step in there direction.

"So which one, which one of you insects is the strongest?"  
As he was closing in, a voice was heard.

"P-please s-s-stop." Louise was able to crawl up to the mans locations and was resting on her knees looking at him well tugging at his pants. She desperately tried to get out more words but was only able to stutter out those two words.

The man looked down to see the girl by his feet, he yanked her up from her collar instead of her throat this time, well doing so he lessened his riatsu. Allowing many of the students to Crawl away towards the safety of the staff that showed up.

"Humor me girl, why the hell am I here! Choose your words wisely if you value your pathetic life!" He demanded. " T-the summoning, I-I had to s-summon a f-familiar, the ritual p-picked y-you." Louise replied with a frightened voice.

As she finished her words he dropped her and let her go. Turning around and looking at the sky he noticed the difference in spiritual energy in the air. It was almost non existent. Like a different plane of existence all together. Rationalizing that he wasn't in Hurco mundo , hell, soul society, or the real world he was used to,he turned to the girl.

"So you summoned me to be a familiar?" Louise nervously nodded. The mans once predatory grin left his face as he started to laugh in sickening way. "Very well girl, but what are you willing to offer?" The question leaving Louise in shock. As the man started walking towards her he seemed like a predator to the onlookers around them. As he approached m her he extended his arm and ran his finger down her cheek Making Louise flinch. The height difference being great as Louise's head only reached his stomach.

" So girl, what will you give in return for your lives and my services, since you interrupted an important fight before." He said with a sly voice. " W-w-hat d-do y-you want?" She whispered out.

"I want you." He said out loud to the surprise of the many around them who started to listen as the man seemed to have stopped and calmed down from earlier.  
Louise's response to his words was being being flabbergasted, and embarrassed. Her fear from earlier gone now replaced with a huge blush. "W-w why..?" She said well covering her chest.

"Don't flatter yourself, I need a toy to kill the time in this world, unless you want a repeat of the events that just took place."  
The headmaster seeing the events calmed down along with a slightly injured professor Colbert walked towards the two. "So it seems you accept the contract to be her familiar?" The headmaster said with a slight edge to his tone.

"Watch it old man, you might lose an arm with that tone, it's not fun I'll let you." A smirk appearing on his face. "So let's hurry this familiar shit up."

As he the said that the professor spoke up to Louise, " Valliere please finish the ritual now."  
Louise nodded and blushed, motioning the blue haired man to bend down. As he did she went to kiss him until him moved his hand Ito her face, "What are you doing girl?" He said with a glare. "T-the contract has to be finished with a k-ki-kiss." She sputtered out. "Fine, hurry it up brat." With those words Louise kissed the man, retracting soon after.

After the kiss the man felt a burning pain on his stomach, like flesh being tested. Through his vest he noticed his stomach being devoid of a hole like there used to be, in its place were markings in a circle. " So it's done right? Very well then, my name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, remember it well brat."

He stated with a smirk eyeing the large amount of students and staff around him "That goes for all of you."


End file.
